Question: Simplify the expression. $ (2k^{7}-2k^{5}+4k^{4}) - ( 7k^{7}-4k^{5}) $
Explanation: Distribute any negative signs. $(2k^{7}-2k^{5}+4k^{4}) + (-7k^{7}+4k^{5})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $2k^{7}-2k^{5}+4k^{4} - 7k^{7}+4k^{5}$ Identify like terms. $ {2 k^7} - \color{#DF0030}{2 k^5} + {4 k^4} - {7 k^7} + \color{#DF0030}{4 k^5} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 2 -7 ) k^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ k^5} + { 4 k^4} $ Add the coefficients. $-5k^{7}+2k^{5}+4k^{4}$